


SHARP DRESSED MAN

by rubyelf



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyelf/pseuds/rubyelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic knows he looks good in a suit if he bothers to wear one, but he also knows exactly what will catch Billy's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHARP DRESSED MAN

Billy is sitting in the dressing room of the studio, flipping through a magazine and running over PJ’s instructions in his head. Apparently this is a higher-class interview than the last few, and old t-shirts and dirty shoes have been forbidden; suits and ties are the order. Billy doesn’t care much one way or the other; he usually has a decent suit around to pull on, and even if he can’t find a tie, someone on set always has one he can borrow. It’s a toss-up with Dominic, though. Either he’ll behave or he won’t, depending on his mood, and Dominic can take the instructions “suit and tie” to mean just about anything.

He’s late, as usual, but that doesn’t say much one way or the other. Billy yawns and leans back on the couch, closing his eyes.

There’s a knock at the door.

“Yeah?” Billy calls.

“It’s me.”

“Well, get in here, then. You’re late.”

The door opens and Dominic slips in. Billy sits up quickly, raising his eyebrows. Apparently Dominic has decided to follow PJ’s instructions after all. His charcoal gray suit is perfectly tailored, the pale blue shirt underneath unwrinkled and pristine, with a high collar that comes nearly to his jaw, and the thin black tie perfectly knotted. Billy glances down, noting that even his shoes are new, black and shiny, before letting his eyes make the trip back up Dominic’s body to his face. He gives Billy a bemused grin, and Billy can only continue to stare in response. Dominic is clean-shaven, his hair neat and tidy, no black nail polish, nothing written on his hands.

“Problem?” Dominic asks, shifting uneasily.

“No. Just not used to seeing you look like a proper actor instead of a university student on summer vacation.”

Dominic tugs at his jacket. “I don’t like it.”

“It looks perfect. Really. The ladies in the audience are likely to start swooning.”

Dominic rolls his eyes and raises a hand to shove Billy back, and that’s when the sleeve of his jacket slides up and Billy sees something around his wrist.

“Hold on a moment. What’s that?”

He grabs Dominic’s hand and pulls up the sleeve, expecting it to be an assortment of Dominic’s usual rubber bands and old pieces of string and beads. Instead, it’s something else Billy is familiar with, but hasn’t seen for a long time: a soft, wide, black leather cuff with a brightly polished metal buckle strapping it securely around his wrist. Billy knows a flush of red is creeping across his cheeks, even before Dominic reaches over and pulls up his other sleeve, revealing a matching cuff on the other wrist.

“Just had to wear something PJ wouldn’t approve of, hmm?” Billy asks, wishing his voice didn’t give him away, the way it _always_ gives him away to Dominic, who is smirking at him with that look that tells Billy he knows exactly what he’s doing to him.

“Nope. Those are just for you.”

“Fuck,” Billy murmurs.

“I want to see if you can manage a coherent interview sitting next to me knowing I’m wearing these, and no one knows it but you.”

“You’re an evil son of a bitch, Dom.”

“It gets better.”

Billy groans and closes his eyes. Right on cue, someone knocks on the door.

“You two ready? We’re going to get you wired up here in about five minutes.”

“Ready when you are,” Dominic calls back.

 

Billy is quite certain this is probably the worst interview he’s ever done; he can’t seem to manage to answer a single question coherently, although there are obviously plenty of movie fans in the audience, because they don’t seem to care. The host is a young blond woman who seems to ask her questions without caring much about the answers, which is fine, because Dominic’s in proper form today anyway, laughing and joking and flirting with the audience and telling ridiculous stories about off-set adventures in New Zealand.

Billy realizes his shoulders are locked into a tense knot. Fuck; Dominic really has managed to get to him this time, the dirty little bastard. The host asks him if he’s all right. He gives an easy laugh, stretches, rests an arm across the back of Dominic’s chair, as he’s done a thousand times before. Dominic launches into a story about Billy being almost as bad as Elijah about falling asleep wherever they leave him, but at the same time, he very deliberately leans back so that the back of his neck is against Billy’s hand.

Billy moves to pull his hand away, but he can’t. Dominic has pulled the back of his jacket collar down just a bit, and Billy’s fingers are resting against the thin white shirt collar, and there’s something under that shirt. He traces it with his fingers, recognizing the familiar width and the smooth edge, then finding the row of holes, and then the metal buckle. Oh, fuck.

Dominic’s mouth twitches into a knowing smirk. Billy shifts his weight and props one foot up on his knee, feeling his cock start to harden despite his efforts to ignore it He’s been trying not to think about the leather cuffs with little success, but… fuck, he’s wearing the fucking collar too. Oh, god.

 

The rest of the interview is a haze. PJ will either chide him for not saying anything or praise him for not encouraging Dominic’s antics. When the stage hand comes over and tells them they’re finished, Dominic hops to his feet.

“Perfect, mate. Great show. Loved it. Hey, I’ve got somewhere else to go after this… can I use the dressing room we were in to get changed?”

The stage hand shrugs. “Sure. Nobody else is going to use it today.”

Dominic grins and strolls off toward the dressing room, glancing over his shoulder.

“Billy? Were you gonna get changed too?”

“What? Oh, yeah.”

 

Dominic doesn’t seem even slightly surprised when Billy slams him against the wall of the dressing room and kisses him fiercely while both of their hands are busy undoing the buttons on Dominic’s jacket and shirt. A minute later, both of them are on the floor, and Billy has to step back, breathing hard. He can’t help but stare at Dominic, still in his neat charcoal gray trousers, but from the waist up all bare skin except for the black leather cuffs around his wrists and the matching one around his neck, and the reckless grin that makes Billy dizzy, because when Dominic is grinning like that, there’s not much he won’t do.

“What the fuck…” he manages. “I thought we weren’t…”

“You said we weren’t,” Dominic says, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him in to kiss him. “I didn’t agree to it.”

“I think you did.”

“Must have been drunk.”

“Actually, I think you were pissed off at me.”

“Shut up, Billy,” Dominic says, laughing, and before Billy can protest, he’s on his knees, unbuckling Billy’s belt, tugging down his trousers, freeing his cock and rubbing his thumb over it. Billy moans and sags back against the wall as Dominic’s mouth begins to slide over his heated skin.

“Fuck, Dom…”

Dominic doesn’t stop what he’s doing, but his hand comes up and grabs Billy’s, pulling it down and leading it to rest on the leather collar against the back of Dominic’s neck. Billy hates that Dominic knows exactly what this will do to him, hates how Dominic knows exactly how to take him apart, but the feel of the soft, well-worn leather against naked skin jolts through him, and he knows Dominic can feel it. He increases his efforts, taking more of Billy’s cock into his mouth, running his hands up Billy’s abdomen, making sure he can feel the rub and slide of the leather and metal on his wrists against his skin. He doesn’t have to warn Dominic that he’s losing control; Dominic knows it perfectly well, and steadies him with hands on his hips before letting him fall back onto the couch.

Billy opens his eyes and looks down to see himself still fully dressed in his neat suit, except his exposed and softening cock. Dominic’s elbows are resting on his knees, and Dominic is looking up at him with those impossibly blue eyes.

“How was that?”

“You’re going to kill me someday. I’ll have a fucking heart attack.”

“There are worse ways to die,” Dominic says, laughing. After a moment, his eyes darken, and his face shifts from amusement to intensity. “Billy, I want to fuck you. Please.”

“I don’t… right now? Here?”

“Where are you staying?”

“Hotel a few blocks away.”

“Hmm,” Dominic muses. “So if I can be patient till I can get you there, I can take all your clothes off and take as long as I want with you.”

Billy sits up and picks Dominic’s shirt off the floor. “It’s all wrinkled now.”

“I only wore it for you anyway.”

“Why?”

“Wanted to see your head explode when you figured out what I was wearing under it.”

“You’re an evil fucking cocktease, Dom.”

Dominic grins and pulls his shirt on. “Yeah, but I look fucking good doing it, and you know it.”

“You’re lucky PJ doesn’t want bruises on any of his stars, or I’d punch you in the jaw.”

“What for?”

“Being a cocky, arrogant son of a bitch.”

“A cocky, arrogant son of a bitch who’ll do anything to get my hands on you. Now, get up and let’s get out of here.”

 

 


End file.
